A Shark's Son
by EveLove13
Summary: Summary: Naruto never knew his parents, but based on his appearance, he had a sneaking suspicion who his father was. That suspicion is thrown out the window when he meets his tenant. Now with teachings and a special weapon that was both given to him by his real father, he's gonna take on the world. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto never knew his parents, but based on his appearance, he had a sneaking suspicion who his father was. That suspicion is thrown out the window when he meets his tenant. Now with teachings and a special weapon that was both given to him by his real father, he's gonna take on the world.**

It was his 6th birthday, every other child on their birthday would be greeted with cake and presents. He was greeted with mobs of hateful people carrying weapons. He didn't know why, that was the worst part. Why? Why was he so hated, they blamed him for things he CAN'T do, let alone would do. In his mind there was only three people that cared for him. Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku and the old man that gave him his apartment. Well the hokage would have to give him a new one, because it was currently burning to the ground. Naruto could hear the yells outside, 'down with the demon' and 'Hooray we're finally finishing what the Yondaime started'.

Naruto had tears of fear in his eyes as he watched his only possessions turn into ash. Before the flames touched him, he passed out. As the flames claimed him, scorching his skin, a female anbu with long black hair and red eyes picked him up and left the building. She was heading to take him to the hospital. Her teammates two purple haired ANBU, appeared next to their black haired teammate.

"Dammit, I told you we shouldn't gotten dinner and should've just headed to work Hebi!" Yelled the light purple haired Anbu member. They continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

"How was I supposed to know they'd attack right at midnight, Neko!" The black haired one was not having Hebi's excuses.

"THEY AREN'T JUST ACTIVE ON HIS FUCKING BIRTHDAY!" Hebi lowered her face, ashamed of her actions. She cared for the kid, hell she thought of the kid as a little brother, the only reason she hasn't adopted him was because the civilian council won't let anyone adopt him. '_It doesn't deserve a family' _they'd say, she wanted torture them, make them feel every bit of pain Naruto did but tenfold.

They arrived at the hospital, not even bothering to notify anybody and just placed him on a bed. A nurse ran in with a concerned look on her face.

"Anbu-san what's wro- OH KAMI!" She immediately dropped the clipboard that she was holding and almost threw up at the state of Naruto.

"I NEED A DOCTOR AND A LOT OF ANTIBIOTICS!" She ran out to look for the things she needed.

The Anbu stood still in silence, until Hebi burst out in tears. She couldn't take it, this was all her fault.

"It's all my fault, WHY? Why did I have to be so stupid?!" She sat down next to Naruto. Laying her head on Naruto's good hand, bawling her eyes out. Neko walked behind her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"How am I supposed to feel comfortable when he calls me nee-chan now. When I'm the one that caused him so much pain tonight. I don't deserve to be called that." Meanwhile in Naruto's mind someone else was crying.

_Mindscape_

Naruto looked around, _'they threw me in the sewer huh' _, one thing was weird though. He could hear crying. Walking towards the direction of the sound, he found a woman. She had long,beautiful, red orange colored hair, pale skin, black markings around her eyes. She had 9, big, puffy tails and had 2 red orange colored fox ears. She was beautiful, indescribably so.

"Ma'am why are you crying?" He wanted to go over there and give her a hug to comfort her, but there was bars stopping him doing so. The woman sniffed and looked at Naruto, she crawled up to where Naruto was and stared at him with teary eyes for a few seconds before responding.

"**Naruto-kun I'm the reason everyone hates you." **Naruto gave her a confused looked, how could someone else be the cause someone hated him.

"What do you mean, I've never even seen you before." The woman chuckled as she wiped her tears.

"**Heh, Tell me Naru-kun, do you know what happened the day you were born?" **Naruto nodded his head.

"The kyuubi attacked my village but was beaten back and killed by the Yondaime Hokage." The woman shook her head.

"**The Kyuubi can't be killed, It can only be sealed away. That bastard decided to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn baby." **The woman pointed at Naruto. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He was so stunned by the revelation that he fell down.

"So I _am _the demon everyone thinks I am." He put his hand up to wipe water off of his face but he realized his skin was blue. Before he could say something about it, he saw the woman shake her head furiously and put her hands on the bars.

"**NO! Naruto-kun you are not a demon at all, I AM, I am the Kyuubi. Don't hate yourself, hate me!" **She started to cry again. She got on her knees, expecting to be yelled at, hate filled words thrown in her face. She wanted it, but instead she felt a soft,gentle hand caress her cheek.

"Don't cry Kyu-chan, I don't hate you. How can I hate you, when you didn't mean to do it to me on purpose. I don't hate you, I hate the Fourth." He spoke his title with such venom it could kill an elephant. She couldn't believe it, for the last 5 years she thought that her container was gonna completely hate her but to learn that he didn't and that he hated the same man she hated. It was a rush of happiness. She tried to hug Naruto but couldn't because of the bars. Sighing she decided it was a good time to change her surroundings.

"**Naruto-kun could you please get rid of the bars and move us to a more comfortable place." **Naruto looked confused.

"How do I get rid of these bars Kyu-chan?" She blushed at Naruto's affectionate name for her. She stood up and raised her arms as if telling Naruto to look around.

"**This, is your mindscape, this place can be whatever you want it to be. All you have to do is think about it."** Naruto nodded his head and concentrated on what he wanted this place to be. The place suddenly turned into a beautiful garden. Filled with various colorful plants.

"I think this place is good. It's very beautiful and should give you something to do since from what I tried to do you have to water these plants." The Kyuubi started to cry tears of happiness and glomped Naruto.

"**Oh my Kami Naru-kun, Thank you so much, I love you so much." **Naruto's face turned red, or purple because of his skin complexion, because not only was a beautiful vixen saying she loved him, but also because Kyuubi was forcing Naruto's head into her bosom. Pushing the fox-woman back, but not after a considerable amount of hugging, he decided to ask something that has been on his mind.

"Kyu-chan why is my skin blue." He asked while looking at his arms.

"**First, my name is Kurami, Kyuubi is just a your skin is blue because that's how you look without the genjutsu making you look like the bastard's son." **Naruto was stunned, his blue eyes and blond hair wasn't real. Then what did he really look like? Suddenly, as if on cue, a mirror appeared right in front of him.

"What the hell?" The mirror showed him having dark blue shaggy hair, light blue skin, his eyes and teeth were shark like and he had gills under his eyes. (basically a young Kisame)

" I thought you said I wasn't a demon." This earned him a bonk on the head.

"**Your not! You get this look from your father." **It was now Naruto's turn to glomp Kurami. Kurami fell over from the weight of Naruto. Naruto looked into her eyes with eyes filled with expectation.

"Who was he?!" Kurami gave him a caring smile and ran her fingers through his hair.

"**Your father was a powerful shinobi named Kisame Hoshigaki, known as the monster of the Hidden Mist and The Tailed Beast without a Tail. The reason you look like that is because Kisame had a bloodline that gave him sharklike instincts and powerful senses, a powerful water affinity akin to the 2nd Hokage and the ability to breath underwater." **Naruto got up off of Kurami. Naruto was thrilled. He was the son of a very powerful shinobi. He wanted to live up to that expectation. Live up to that and surpass it. Naruto noticed something, though, but he hoped he was wrong.

"_Was?_" Kurami sigh, Naruto was a perceptive one.

"**When Minato found out that his ex girlfriend was dating Kisame, he flipped out. Minato killed Kisame. I'm sorry Naruto." **Naruto clenched his fist. He wished Minato was still alive so he could kill him all over again.

"I just wish I had something to signify who my father was besides my appearance." Kurami gave him another smile and put her hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"**Welp your wish is granted because Kisame gave his sword, Samehada, to Kushina who gave it to the Sarutobi so he could give it to you." **Naruto smiled, he had something to remember his father. Even if he didn't have any memories of his father, he'd have a physical representation of his father's love for him.

"**Naruto you're about to wake up. I have dispelled the genjutsu you have over you. Make sure to grill the old man over not telling you about your parents and about Samehada." **Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes and woke up at the hospital. He sat up and looked around.

"H-hello Naruto-kun h-how are you f-feeling." Turning to the voice, it was the third hokage. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the God of Shinobi. Now Hiruzen Sarutobi was not one for being scared, but currently he was sweating bullets. The tension in the room was high.

"You have some explaining to do jiji." The Hokage sighed.

"ANBU please leave the ro-" Naruto held his hand up and shook his head.

"No The current ANBU in this room are like family to me, Nai-chan, Yuu-chan and Nee-chan can stay." Hiruzen's eyes went wide.

"Naruto how do you know who the ANBU are?" Naruto simply tapped his nose.

"Enhanced senses given to me by my _father." _The three ANBU came out of the shadows. Hebi took off her mask, revealing herself to be Anko Mitarashi .

"Naruto-kun is that really you?" Naruto chuckled and got up. He did a few stretches before answering her.

"Yep it's me, the reason I look this way is because when I was born _Hiruzen _put me in a genjutsu to make me look like the Fourth." The venom in his voice when said the Fourth was not missed by the people in the room. Hokage sighed.

"Naruto, I did that because if you look like that along with people believing you were the Kyuubi because you were born on the day-" Naruto cut him off.

"I know about the Kyuubi too, who do you think told me about my father." Hiruzen put his hand on his head, he was getting a headache.

"Look Naruto, looking like that plus having the Kyuubi could've tripled the villager's violent activity." Naruto put his and on his chin, thinking about what the Third said.

"Then why not just let someone like nee-chan adopt me." Anko almost squealed, Naruto wanted her to adopt him. Hiruzen shook his head.

"The council won't let me-" Naruto had enough, the council won't let him do this, the council won't let him do that.

"YOU ARE THE HOKAGE, you do know you're basically a dictator right!? The council is supposed to advise you, not tell you what you can and can't do." Hiruzen was hit with realization, Naruto was right, he didn't have to do anything the council.

"You're right Naruto. Do you really wanna be adopted by Anko-san." Naruto nodded his head furiously, which warmed Anko's heart. The third looked at Anko who solemnly nodded her head too.

"Alright, we'll get the paperwork done later." The third turned to leave but was stopped by Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Wait, one last thing, give me samehada." Hiruzen sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He reached inside his robe and got out a scroll. He threw Naruto the scroll.

"Just put your blood on the seal and the sword shall appear." Naruto nodded his head and bit his thumb

"Wait, who's Naruto's father?" asked Kurenai still wanting to know why looks like a half-shark boy.

"My Father was Kisame Hoshigaki." All three Anbu members eyes went wide. Naruto was the son of the No Tailed Beast.


	2. Monster of the Hidden Leaf

**Bijuu talk**

(Samehada)

Normal

_thoughts_

Naruto rubbed the blood thumb on the paper. Samehada appeared. Naruto grabbed the hilt before the sword touched the ground.

"Woah that does not look like a normal sword." Before anyone could also comment on it, Samehada started to click and make noise.

"Gigigigigigi gigiggigigi gigiggigi (That's because i'm not a normal sword, i'm sentient.)" Naruto was so surprised he fell on his backside which caused Samehada to make laughlike noises.

"What the hell?" Hiruzen laughed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Samehada is sentient, and only you can understand her, have fun." The Third left, leaving an astounded Naruto, Yuugao, Kurenai, and Anko. Yuugao decided to speak up.

"Naruto-kun I can train you in Kenjutsu if you'd like." Naruto gave her a grateful.

"Thank you Yuu-chan, but I think Samehada is going to need an unorthodox style of fighting." Naruto was thinking of a type of style that involved powerful,fluid, and animalistic movements.

"**I can help you with that/**(I can help you with that)" Naruto shook his head, now he had two female's in his head. He made a mental note to not make any perverted thoughts for the rest of his life. Then Naruto realized something.

"_Wait, Samehada your female?" _Samehada's mouth moved to face Naruto and he could swear she nodded.

"(Of course Naruto-kun, and I must say it is great to finally meet Kisame-kun's son. Oh, would you like to see my human form, it can only be seen by you since I can send you mental images and you can merge into my body.)" He nodded his head and an image of a gorgeous woman, with smooth, dark blue skin, short, light blue hair and a captivating body, which was only slightly covered by bandages. She had very sharp teeth in her mouth and shark like eyes. Naruto instantly turned red and fainted.

The three other people in the room were very confused by this. Their confusion only increased when, what can only be described as giggle noises came from Samehada. Anko sighed and pick up Naruto's body which had a tight grip on Samehada.

"See you later girls, I gotta get this gaki to his new home." The others nodded and left. Anko shunshined to her house, ending up inside her guess bedroom. As she laid Naruto down on the bed, she expected to be able to lay down next to him. When she tried though, Samehada growled at her, and moved right next to Naruto, who wrapped his arms around the sword.

"Woah, girl. I wasn't planning anything, he's my otouto so that's gross." Samehada calmed down but still wouldn't let Anko next to Naruto.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto appeared in the middle of the garden, he looked around and saw Kurami watering some flowers.

"Rami-chan!" He yelled for and she appeared in front of him so fast that he almost fell over.

"**Yes Naru-kun?"** He blushed at the nickname. He also has noticed that a lot of females call him Naruto-_kun. _

"Can we get Same-chan in here." Suddenly, he felt two comforting arms snake around his upper body He felt someone sensually whisper in his ear.

"(I'm right here Naru-kun.)" Naruto sighed.

"I swear if I could, I think I'd pass out again." Both girls giggled at his response. Samehada circled around, keeping one hand on Naruto.

"**So what did you want to talk with me and Samehada about." **Naruto thought for a second, and the area around them turned from a garden to a giant training ground, with half of it being a big lake.

"I want to train with Samehada and master her." He didn't realize what he said until Samehada giggle and said. "(So you want to master me.)" In a very sultry tone. Naruto shook his head, not because he disagreed but because he was trying to shake off the blush he had.

"Y-you know what I meant." Samehada nodded her head and changed into her sword form. Naruto grabbed handle and rested her on his shoulder.

"**Now hold on Naruto, shouldn't you learn the basics of chakra and taijutsu." **Naruto thought about it for a second.

"Don't I only have like 8 hours in here? So I think the time I spend in here and the time outside should be spent on Samehada, I'll learn the basics when I go to the Academy next month." Kurami shook her head.

"**No Naru-kun the time here is three times slower than in the outside world. So 8 hours out there is 24 hours in here." **Naruto gave an understanding nod.

"**And the Academy has severely decreased their standards since when Kushina was in it so you'll probably taught close to nothing." **Naruto gave a nod.

"How about in here, I'll learn kenjutsu and out there. Nee-chan will teach me about chakra n'stuff." Kurami put her hand on her hip.

"**I guess I forgot about her, she definitely will teach you a thing or two. That's a good Idea Naru-kun" **Kurami sighed.

"(Ok so now that, that's sorted out, how about that kenjutsu style. You said you wanted something along the lines of 'powerful,fluid, and animalistic' which is basically how Kisame fought with me.)" Naruto nodded, he went over to the lake and gazed at the beautiful blue water.

"I also need to learn how to use my ability to breath under water to its fullest extent." Kurami nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

"**The ability to breath under water could be very useful to a shinobi." **Samehada moved to where she was now facing out towards the lake too. She licked Naruto's face, which is quite an effective way of getting his attention.

"(What is our training procedure gonna be?)" Naruto got an evil grin and turned around. The entire training ground was filled with villagers, specifically villagers he remembered chasing him in mobs.

"We are gonna use these … _things_ as punching bags." Samehada was confused.

"(Why are we using villagers as punching bags?)" That's when the other 2 remembered that Samehada has been in a sealing scroll for the last six years. So after a long explanation Samehada was wiggling like crazy, screaming about how she wanted to kill every single one of those bastards.

"Same-chan please calm down, you see, becoming powerful and laughing in their faces at every pathetic attempt they make to slow me down will be the ultimate payback. Because killing them would prove them right." He pointed Samehada towards the fake villagers.

"But _imagining_ them being killed isn't the same as actually killing them." Just then the villagers charged at him and this time, he charged back.

_1 month later_

It's been one month since the hospital visit and Naruto's discovery of his heritage. In that month he trained nonstop. With the help of the Shadow clone, which the Third Hokage taught him because he knew Naruto wouldn't be able to do the regular clone jutsu. He was around chunin level kenjutsu, high genin ninjutsu mainly because of Samehada's memories of Kisame's water jutsus. He was also low chunin in taijutsu. He didn't bother with genjutsu because Kurami said that his chakra reserves were too big to handle that level of chakra control.

Anko decided it was about time to update her adoptive brothers attire. It's a very simple look but a look nonetheless. He was currently wearing a fishnet shirt, dark blue pants and shinobi sandals. He also had Samehada on his back wrapped in bandages.

He was currently standing in the field in front of the Shinobi Academy, waiting for the Academy to open it's doors. They were many other kids there. A lot of them gave him awkward glances. He could tell what was in their eyes. Eyes are the window to the soul after all. They were filled with mixed emotions. Mostly fear and curiosity. It was surprising to see no hatred in their eyes. He summed it up to him not being recognizable.

Suddenly a few kids came up to him, One decided to speak, he could only recognize him as being apart of the Nara clan came up to him.

"Sorry, not meaning to be rude but why do you look like that?" Naruto gave him a toothy grin and snickered.

"Nah, I don't fault you, in fact, I agree I do look strange. I look this way because I have a bloodline that gives me sharklike abilities and gives me a powerful water affinity." The Nara nodded his head "The names Naruto by the way." Naruto reached his hand out for a hand shake and the Nara smiled and took it.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara." Naruto gave him a small nod. "And this is my friends Chouji and Kiba."

"Whats up?" Said the Big boned kid referred to as Chouji, who was munching on potato chips.

"Yo Shikamaru, you forgot to introduce Akamaru." The Inuzaka pointed at his dog, which barked in response. The Dog boy simply got a 'troublesome' from the Nara.

"Wassup, hope we can be friends." Responded Naruto, While he might not seem like it, he was really happy he has a chance of making friends outside of the people in his head and the Anbu he knew.

In around 20 minutes the kids were let inside and sat in class. The teachers gave introductions and started calling of roll.

"_Something tells me this is going to be a boring 6 years." _He could mentally feel the two girls in his head nod.

"**Don't worry, we'll continue to train you with Samehada and you also have Anko to train you in ninjutsu and nothing is boring with her."**

"(And don't worry, i'll keep you entertained.)" Samehada sent mental images to Naruto that almost made him fall out of his seat.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said boy raised Samehada making sure he caught everyone's attention. With big smirk he decided to claim a similar title to his father's.

"Monster of the Hidden Leaf right here!" After giving a creepy chuckle he put Samehada back on his back.

**(A/N Thank you for all who reviewed. A few things, Pairings are as Followed**

**Naruto x Fem!Samehada (I know it's kinda gross but it's not much worse than all those Fem!kyuubi x Naruto fics out there. Which there will be none of in this fic.)**

**Maybe?Naruto x Karin**

** Maybe? Naruto x Ino**

**Maybe? Naruto x Tayuya.**

**Small harem fic**

**Please write review and please make criticism constructive.**


	3. Naruto's progress

**(A/N I will like to confirm a few things regarding pairings, Tayuya will become apart of the harem. I wanted to do a Karin x Naruto, but I realized that doesn't quite fit well here. Also some of you wanted Samehada to have a human form, which I did touch on, but I'm planning on her being able to use her human form in the Outside world and not just in Naruto's mind soon. Also this is not an OP Naruto fanfic, but by the time of the start of Shippuden, Naruto will be around Fourth Raikage power.)**

It has been 6 years since the start of the academy (A/N He started when he was 6 now he is 12) and Naruto had grown quite a lot. His bloodline gave him quite a growth spurt. He was much taller than most 12 year olds, around 5 and a half foot tall. He also has been training a lot. He didn't like over confidence, but he'd put himself in low jounin level. Regarding the villagers, it took them about 3 months to realize that he was Naruto.

_Flashback Jutsu_

Naruto was taking a stroll around town, enjoying the new freedom he had. Not being hunted everywhere he went meant he could take in the sights, and see where stores and restaurants were. While taking a satisfied sigh, he could hear the all too familiar creepy chuckle of villager who was about to hunt a fox.

"So you thought you could disguise yourself as some freak so we couldn't find you and pay you back for what you did." The villager got ready swing his bat when he was hit in the stomach with a wrapped up Samehada.

"I think it's time to make a proclamation." Naruto rested Samehada on his shoulder and he gained a big smirk.

"I'm not taking any of your shit anymore." One of the villagers simply chuckled.

"You can't do anything to us, the council will have your head." Naruto jumped into the air and hammerhead kicked the village to the ground. (Hammerhead kick is when you do a flip and smash your heel on top of someones head.)

"The hokage decides who is executed. You villagers seem to have forgotten who is in charge. Here let me remind you." He unwrapped Samehada. The seemingly terrifying appearance of Samehada sent the villagers running. Naruto sweatdropped and almost facefaulted.

"They talk so much shit when I was just a harmless kid." Samehada started to make clicking noises.

"(I know, It makes me sick to my stomach.)" He moved Samehada to where her 'face' was looking at him.

"Do you even have a stomach?"

_Flashback Kai!_

Currently he was on a bench in Anko's and his personal training ground. He was being grilled in his information gathering skills by his surrogate sister.

"Ok, I want you to give me all the genin applicants that you believe will make it, give me their abilities and what team you think they will be on." Naruto sighed.

"I'll start with the weakest to most capable. Sakura Haruno, is just pathetic. Though I do predict she would make a great medic nin. Currently, she is just above average smart, though her fangirl attitude limits her capabilities greatly and it needs to be beaten out of her. She is most likely going to be top kunoichi only because the Yamanaka cares more about her looks than her grades." Anko nodded and motioned for the bluenette to continue.

"Speaking of the Yamanaka, she is next on the list. Ino Yamanaka is the daughter of the Yamanaka clan head. While she lacks in book smarts, she does know the basic Yamanaka clan jutsu, which keeps her from being last on the list. She also has the same fangirl attitude but it's slightly less so than Haruno."

"Next is Choji Akamichi. He knows the basic Akimichi body expansion jutsus. But he is slightly stupid and lacks confidence. More or less due to constant teasing of other kids calling him fat."

"Now Hinata hyuuga, Unfortunately is pretty useless. She doesn't just lack confidence, she requires immense amounts of encouragement just to do any basic thing. But when she can get going she is pretty capable. She is an apprentice in her clan's Gentle Fist Style of fighting and just like the other clan knows the basic techniques of her clan."

"Shino Aburame, nothing I can say but a good all around applicant. He is proficient with bugs and poisons and has a great level of intelligence."

"Kiba Inuzuka, the only reason he is above Shino is because he has skills that are more combat oriented. He knows basic Inuzuka fighting techniques and has a great relationship with his partner Akamaru. Only reason he's not higher is cause he's pretty stupid."

"Sasuke Uchiha is known for the stick that's so far up his ass you can't get it out. His arrogance will be his downfall but for now he knows basic fire ninjutsu and the Uchiha fighting style. Most likely will be rookie of the year."

"Shikamaru Nara, is a kid genius. Honestly if he actually cared he could be Rookie of the year. His intelligence is unrivaled and he will most likely end up being a jounin captain because of his strategic smarts. Just like the other clan kids he knows basic Nara clan jutsu."

"The teams will most likely be, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, the classic ino-shika-cho team. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba, because the deadlast, top kunoichi and Rookie of the year are always put together. And me, Shino, and Hinata making a tracking team." Anko patted Naruto's back.

"Wow gaki, I'm pretty impressed. Your right teams though. I was given a paper with a list of them." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Do you know who the sensei's are?" Anko chuckled at his eagerness.

"Well, the team with Sasuke is getting Kakashi so he could train Sasuke in the use of the Sharingan. Ino-shika-cho team is getting Asuma Sarutobi, and your team is getting-" Naruto looked at her with high expectations. "Nah, Why would I want to spoil it for you?" Her smile got bigger when she saw Naruto's pouting face.

"Nee-chan, anyone ever tell you that your a pain." Anko gained a tick mark.

"THE HELL YOU JUST CALL ME BRAT!" Anko chased the shark boy all across the field all the while the kid was yelling about how sorry he was. After a few minutes, we could see Naruto hanging upside down by his feet with a snake that had came out of Anko's sleeve wrapped around his feet.

"I swear if you didn't have the exam tomorrow i'd train you till you drop." She dropped the kid, who hit his head on the ground.

"Now let's go home before it gets dark." Naruto nodded his head and walked beside Anko.

"**So kit, finally genin huh?"**

"_Not yet."_

"(You know there's a saying amongst shinobi, old enough to kill, old enough to drink, and old enough to have -" Samehada's perverted comment was interrupted by an outburst from Naruto.

"HEY LOOK ITS THE HOUSE, I'M VERY TIRED I'M GOING TO GO TO BED NOW!" He ran through the door of his house and went to his room. Anko raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off '_weird kid' _

"(Oh I didn't know you wanted to see me so badly in your head.)" Naruto's simple response was to walk over to a wall and hit his face over and over again on the wall.

"**Kit you can stop now, and Samehada can you stop teasing him, just because you love him doesn't mean you can toy with his pubescent hormones."**

"(What does pubescent mean?) Samehada wasn't listening to Kurami's explanation, she was too focused on what she said before that. "(_I don't love Naruto-kun, He's just fun to make fun of, and he's nice and caring and has gained quite the bod- wait what am I thinking?)" _Naruto sighed and set Samehada down next to his desk and laid down on the bed

"(Wait Naruto, can I sleep next to you.)" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Same-chan you haven't done that since I was ten." Samehada wiggled a bit, causing her to fall over.

"(There, now you have to pick me up.)" Naruto sighed and got up. He picked up Samehada and put her on the bed before laying down next to her. Naruto suddenly got an Idea.

"Hey Same-chan, Is there a way for your human form to be out here." all he got was silence for a minute. But the moment Naruto was about repeat himself Samehada responded.

"(There is one way. You see I wasn't always a sword, I was originally a demon. I lived in the seas in the Inazuma no Kuni.(Land of lightning). A Young third Raikage before he became a kage defeated me and a friend of his who was an Uzumaki sealing user, sealed me inside a sword. Which my power transformed into what you see today. The only way to transform me back is to reverse the seal.)"

"But wouldn't that keep you in your demon form."

"**Hmmm, Maybe we could design a seal that could work both ways, allowing you to change back and forth between Demon form and sword form."**

"(Really?! We could do that?!)" Samehada asked, sounding like an excited kid.

"**Yes, while i'm not as knowledgeable as even Jiraiya, I learned a couple things while being Kushina's tenant. It will take me a few years though. Since nothing like this has been done before and I'd have to start from scratch."**

"Is that really how long it takes to make a new jutsu." He could feel Kurami getting a tick mark from his whining.

"**Let me put it this way, do you know any lightning jutsus." **Naruto shook his head. **"Well then, what if I told you right now to make a completely new lightning jutsu." **Naruto made an 'Ah' sound **"Now shut up and go to bed." **Naruto pouted but reluctantly fell asleep.

The next morning, had left his room to notice that no one else was in the house. He also noticed that there was a note on the coffee table in front of the couch.

_Sorry gaki but the old man gave me a mission in the middle of the night. See ya in a few days Naruto._

Naruto sighed and started his trek to the Academy. When he entered his class room he noticed that the Sakura and Ino were fighting over who'd sit next to Sasuke. He got mad, He's had enough of their 6 year long childish love rivalry. He wanted to _explain _something to them.

"Hey!" the two girls turn to him. "Honestly there is no fucking reason you two are here. Oh wait I know the reason, you're a clan head's daughter and you have parents on the civilian council that want the Uchiha to fuck you so they're name can actually mean something. You just got accepted into the most dangerous job in the world. They are people out there with the same job description as you, dying out there. At least act like your _trying _to hold that kind of responsibility." The entire class was in silence. Satisfied with his lecture to the fangirls he went up to Shikamaru, who was surprised at the event that just happened, and sat next to him.

"What's up Shika?" Naruto asked casually, as if he didn't just roast two people.

**(A/N wow honestly I don't like any of the konoha girls in the original Konoha 9. A few things. While chapters will be a little bit slower because I have another story I want to do a story called "A Promise Broken, A Promise Made." Where Neji dies during the Retrieval arc and request Naruto to protect Hinata and He gives Naruto a gift. Also Updated Pairings list.**

**Naruto x Fem Samehada**

**Naruto x Tayuya**

**Naruto x Fuu**

**Good bye!**


End file.
